


Please, hit me until I can only feel your touch.

by EJBEisGay



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I guess????, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Masochism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: "Another."Smack."Another.Smack."Another."Smack."Please,please-"Smack. Smack.“Again, again, please.Please, Jester.” Nott begged.Just some short impact play between the girls.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Nott | Veth Brenatto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Please, hit me until I can only feel your touch.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me omg, please. i go wild with nester on my gc fic ONCE and i write this under an hour with no breaks, just fucking WENT FOR IT. if ure my bff and ure reading this im begging you to end me.  
> this was fun tho... the gals need more love. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Another."

_Smack._

"Another.

_Smack._

" _Another._ "

_Smack._

"Please, _please-_ "

_Smack. Smack._

Jester took Nott’s face in her hands as gently as she could and hummed. “Ok, there? Colour?”

Nott was _trembling_. She was sitting on her ass on the cheap inn bed in their room, hands tied behind her back with their shitty rope and bare as the day she was born, her hair tied up into a tight bun. No scraps of clothes or bandages covering her face and arms, no doll mask, no nothing.

Face raw from Jester slapping her again, and again, and again, and her cunt throbbing from how desperate she was.

She had always wanted to try this. To see how the sharp pain inflicted upon her from someone she trusted would feel. And it felt _amazing_. So utterly, and entirely lustful and wanting. She knew she would have marks on her face in the morning, and that the bandages she wore would push into the bruises and it would feel absolutely delightful, and it would be a constant reminder for what they did.

Her head lolled hard into Jester’s hands and she felt a purr start up in her chest. “Gre- green. Green. Oh God, Jester, please. Please _again-_ ”

 _Smack._ Nott jerked forwards into Jester and almost screamed. She would be surprised if the people staying near their room didn’t know what was going on here. Or at least had an inkling of it.

 _Smack._ That time Jester slapped her on her collarbones, right on the side where she was sensitive. Nott let out a sound that could be classified as a dying-animal at the impact, and whimpered at the pulse of pleasure that wracked her body. She shut her eyes tight and panted.

“Again, again, please. _Please, Jester._ ” Nott begged.

Jester complied. _Smack._ Between her tits. _Smack, smack._ On each of her tits, right on her perked up nipples. _Smack._ On her stomach. _Smack._ Just under her bellybutton. _Smack._ Right above her clit, which was jutting out hard and glistening from under her pubes.

Nott’s body was convulsing with silent sobs by the time Jester reached down to her clit and took it between her index finger and thumb. Tears flowed down her cheeks, a faint sting making her cunt clench down onto nothing. Jester rubbed and squeezed it as harshly as she dared, completely ignoring her breathless and wrecked pleas of being filled by her fingers. It was so much and yet not enough, and she was almost at her breaking point.

She knew she was completely gone when Jester brought her other hand up to her throat from her thigh(where she was digging her nails into her, leaving her marked and scratched) and squeezed it just enough to make Nott’s legs jerk and opened up for her on instinct.

Nott could barely open up her eyes when she felt Jester tap on her chin. But she did, and she was met with the lovely darkened eyes of her lover looking at her as if she was the only thing that mattered in that moment. And maybe she was. Jester smiled, that soft smile that she only ever saw when they were together, all alone. Just for her alone. And her heart did somersaults that they had done a million times before, and would continue to do so for millions of times.

“Are you ready to cum for me, Nott? Is that what you want?”

Nott nodded desperately, and Jester laughed. Not in a condescending way, but a fond one. It was nice, and Jester’s smile and laugh could put the Sun to shame with how warm and bright they were.

“Alright, then. Cum for me, Nott. Be a good girl, okay?”

And Jester gave her one last slap, so much harder than the previous ones and _spot on_ onto her clit and hole, and she let go.

Her small body trembled violently as she went over the edge, waves of pleasure washing over her until she could only focus on _feeling_ and _being_ and just existing in that blissful moment. Her eyes rolled back, her mouth agape and her tongue lolling out, body going slack and fluid weakly gushing from her cunt as she fell back on the bed.

It felt like she passed out the moment her eyes closed, and maybe she did, maybe she didn’t. All that mattered was that her hands were free and she was being held tightly by Jester when she came back to herself. She snuggled into Jester’s chest and mouthed on her skin a small _Thank you_ before she closed her eyes again and let herself drift away.

If she had stayed awake for one more second she would have heard Jester whisper _I love you_ into her hair. Another time, then.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any criticism tell me, im new-ish to writing smut lol and this was absolutely just done on the fly
> 
> ily thank u for reading this till the end, have a kudo from me as well <3


End file.
